1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from nozzle openings, a liquid ejecting head unit, a liquid ejecting line head, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and, in particular, relates to an ink jet recording head, an ink jet recording head unit, an ink jet line recording head and an ink jet recording apparatus equipped with an ink jet recording head that ejects ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording head that is an example of a liquid ejecting head in which a plurality of linear recording head modules having one nozzle row are obliquely lined up has been proposed (refer to JP-A-2001-58422). The technology realizes a long recording head for multi-color recording in which lateral spreading of the arrangement of the nozzle heights in the scanning direction is suppressed.
However, since a plurality of head modules having one nozzle row is arranged in the technology in JP-A-2001-58422, it is necessary that many head modules be aligned, and there is a problem of shifts of nozzle position easily arising between nozzle rows, along with the assembly steps being complicated.
Such a problem is similarly present not only in an ink jet recording head, but also in liquid ejecting head units that eject liquids other than ink.